A Deal with Death
by LightningFlare1
Summary: Crescent Quill has done many horrible things before her death and she cannot find peace until she has apologies to the ponies she hurt. But she dead and she stuck in the land of the dead. She wants to go back and see them once more but she doesn't know how she going to accomplish a certain pony tells her there is only one way she can see her love and son, the grim reaper!
1. A way to return

**A Deal with the Dead**

**A way to return**

_(I didn't want to wait anymore! So I found sometime to finish the first chapter. So here it is, the full complete of A Deal wit Death! And I would like to thank Guest L for the idea! Enjoy!)_

The land of the dead is a very special place, it's a place where the departed can live in peace while they wait for the love ones to join them. Ponies can imagine their anything they want, the best moment in their lives, reliving their lives before their deaths or even a life they wish they could had have. Ponies even forget that their even dead and believe their still alive. But there was one pony who couldn't find peace, Crescent Quill couldn't peace. She was filled with regret and guilt from her pass mistakes and she desperately wants to fix them. But there one problem the dead cannot rejoin the living in anyway way.

"I must see them" said Crescent while she walk around her white world "But how can I see them when I'm dead?!"

"You want to go to the land of the living?!" as she heard a voice

Crescent turn around to face the source of the voice to see none of other then Star Swirl the breaded

"Your Star Swirl the breaded!" shouted Crescent as she couldn't believe her eyes

"Indeed I am" said Star Swirl as he smiled at her

"Wait why are you here?!" ask Crescent

"I want to help the lost souls here" said Star Swirl while he look around Crescent's world "And I see that your one of them"

"I want to see my love ones" said Crescent as she look down in shame

"Every single soul in the land of the dead wants to see their loves ones" said Star Swirl

"I know but I also want to see the ponies I hurt" said Crescent

"They will come here one day" said Star Swirl

"Not all of them" said Crescent as she grin her teeth

"Are one of them an alicorn?" ask Star Swirl as he caught Crescent's reaction

"How did you know?!" ask Crescent with a surprise tone

"Long ago there were many alicorns in Equestria but they all died off until there was only four left" explain Star Swirl as he activated his horn

"Celestia, Luna, Radius and Arena" said Crescent as she had a good idea of who it was

"Exactly but I was very surprise to see Radius and Arena here so soon" said Star Swirl as he rub his bread

"Star Swirl do you know how to rejoin the land of the living?!" ask Crescent as she desperately wanted to know

"There is only one way to return but it nopony has ever succeeded" said Star Swirl as he started to form a shape of a pony

"Who is it?" ask Crescent

"The god of death, the grim reaper" said Star Swirl

Crescent look stare at Star Swirl's imagined and saw a unicorn stallion but without a coat, eyes or even flesh. It was a skeleton wearing a black cloak with a sickle in its hooves, the pony who decides who will die and who will live.

"The grim reaper is the only one who has the power to return you to the land of the living and he is not renown for letting ponies going back"

"But I must return!" said Crescent as she was ready to risk anything to see Strong and Poetic

"He will never let the dead and living see each other" said Star Swirl as he deactivated his horn and the imagine disappear

"But there must be a loop hole or a exception?!" ask Crescent

"Nopony has ever tried to convince the reaper but there might be one" said Star Swirl as he place his hoof onto his chin "Of course nopony has ever dare to try! There're happy of their lives right here and anxiously wait for their loves ones to join them"

"Then I'll be the first" said Crescent as she turn around and started to walk away from him "I can't find peace with guilt"

"How are you going to convince him of letting you go?" ask Star Swirl as he followed right behind her

"I'll figure something out" said Crescent

"You really want to see them that badly" said Star Swirl as he smiled

"I do and I'll do anything to see them once more" said Crescent

"You're the second pony I've met who is determine to get what they want" said Star Swirl

"Second?" ask Crescent as she look back at him

"Princess Celestia was determine to bring peace between the three tribes" said Star Swirl as he place his hoof onto her shoulder "I'm not going to stop you since I know you won't listen but all I have to say to you. Is that you need to be very careful with the grim reaper, he can easily trick you in many ways then you think"

"Thank you, Star Swirl" said Crescent as she smiled at him

"Good luck, Crescent Quill" said Star Swirl as he started to disappear

Crescent walks to the end of her world and started to walk to the centre of the land of the dead and entered the worlds of the other ponies. Crescent passed many worlds of the dead. Until she arrived at what seems like a castle in clouds, it took her a few moments to remember where she saw it before but she finally realized where she saw it.

"Cloud Kingdom" said Crescent as she feared that Lightning was dead "Lightning isn't dead?!"

"She is not dead but we are" as she heard a mare's voice

Crescent turns around once more and saw two alicorns with a similar look with Lightning

"Who are you?" ask Crescent

"Well there no point by going by titles now" said stallion as he look at the mare

"Arena" said Arena

"Radius" said Radius

"Are you Lightning's parents?" ask Crescent

"We are" said Arena as she look at Radius

"How do you know how daughter? We're you friends with her when you were alive?" ask Arena

Crescent eyes widen slightly, she knew that she couldn't tell her parents that she tried to kill their daughter. She could imagine what they would do to her if they ever found out what she did to her, Crescent took a deep breath and relax.

"No" lied Crescent

Arena and Radius glance at each other and didn't says anything

"What are you doing here?" ask Radius

"I'm going to see the reaper and ask him if I can return to the land of the living" said Crescent

Arena and Radius eyes widen in shock

"You're what?!" ask Arena

"I want to see my family and fix my mistakes" said Crescent

"Are you crazy?! He would never let you go!" said Radius

"I can't find peace unless I fix everything and said my final goodbyes!" shouted Crescent

"He has never let a soul go and I don't think he's ready to start" said Radius

"Don't tell me that you never wanted to see Lightning?!" ask Crescent

Arena started to tear up

"You never wanted to talk to her once more?! You never wanted to see how she was doing?! You never wanted to see how she has been?!" ask Crescent as she knew that everypony wonder what happen after their deaths

"We do but it's impossible to see her" said Arena while she whips her face

"I've wonder so many times what she was doing, how her life was so many things" said Radius as he held Arena's hoof

"We only saw her once" said Arena

"You did?!" ask Crescent

"She died for a short moment and it was the worst moment ever" said Radius

"Then come with me! We can convince the reaper to bring us back!" said Crescent

"But nopony has ever tried" said Arena

"I'm trying right now! And I must see them once more, don't you want to see Lightning again?!" ask Crescent

Arena and Radius didn't says a word and just look away

"If your not coming then I'm going alone!" said Crescent as she turn away and started to walk away from them

"Wait!" as she hear Radius's voice

Crescent turn around and saw them walking towards them

"We're coming with you" said Arena

Continue reading for The search for the god of death

**End**


	2. The search for the god of death

**A Deal with the Dead**

**The search for the god of death**

Crescent, Arena and Radius all headed to the centre of the world of the dead to see the grim reaper and try to convince to return them to the living. But there was no conversation between all three ponies, Crescent didn't feel like talking to the parents of the pony she tried to kill.

"Crescent Quill how was your life before your death?" ask Arena while they all walk in their white world

Crescent's ear twitch slightly

"A happy one" said Crescent as she bend the truth

"What kind of life did you have?" ask Radius

"Uh…..well I met a very good friend named Prince Nightwing and then I fell in love with Strong Steed and had a son" said Crescent as she falsely smiled

"Sounds like a wonderful life" said Arena as she smiled at Radius

"And your death?" ask Radius

"I died when I giving birth to my son" said Crescent as she look away

"That's terrible!" said Arena

"I don't mind so much, at my death I didn't have much magic left and I had the choice to live on but I wanted my son to live" said Crescent as she smiled tenderly

"A mother would do anything for her foal" said Arena as she place her horn onto her shoulder

Crescent's stared at her and saw that she understand what she was feeling

"Did you die for your daughter?" ask Crescent

"We both died at the battle against Sombra, he wanted to take our daughter for his own. If we didn't sacrifice our lives, we gladly gave our lives so our daughter could live free and out of harm." Said Arena as she removed her hoof "But we would have been much happier if we could have stayed with her"

"I would have been much happier as well" said Crescent as she smiled a honest smile

"Get ready we're almost there" said Radius

Crescent, Arena and Radius arrived at a boat with a half flesh and skeleton pony waiting for something

"Go away" said the pony

The strange pony turn complete around so they were able to see his flesh side, he had a dark coat, with blue eye, gray mane and a skulk as a cutie mark.

"What is this?!" demanded Crescent

The strange turn back around and showed just his skeleton side

"Go back and rest in peace" said the pony

"We won't get any peace until we see the Grim reaper and ask him to send us back!" explain Crescent

The strange pony turned around with interest and slight surprise

"There was only one pony who wanted to return and one alone" said the pony as he flesh side smile "Do you know what happen to that pony?!"

"What happened?" ask Arena

The strange pony smile and widen his eyes in what seem like craziness

"Lord Grim Reaper didn't like how that pony treated him and commended him to eternal service and forbidden him to see his love ones once they arrived here!" said the strange pony as he started to laugh

"What kind of fate is that?! Who was that pony?!" demanded Radius

"I am that pony!" shouted the strange pony while he continue to smile "I wanted to see them before their time and now I can't even see them here!"

"How long was that?" ask Crescent

"So long that I don't even remember the ones that I use to love" said the strange pony as he stop smiling "Leave if you ever want to see them again"

"No! I must see them now, I can't wait until they come here! So please bring us across" said Crescent as she step in the boat

The strange pony smiled once more and burst into laughter

"Don't say I didn't warn you" said the pony as he took his paddle

"Are you coming?!" ask Crescent

"I am!" said Arena

"Arena wait!" said Radius as he pulled her back

"You don't want to see our daughter?!" ask Arena

"I want to see her as badly as you but if we get the grim reaper angry….we will never see her at all" said Radius with worried eyes

"I know that risk but our daughter is a alicorn, she immortal, she not going to die of old age like Crescent's son. We might not even see her at all or if we ever do, it will be a very long time before we can. This is our only chance to see her, even if one of those fates happen we at least saw her." Said Arena as she look at him "Radius you can stay here, if I'm sentence to eternal servitude you can at least be there when she does arrive here!"

"I'm not going to leave you, if we're going to wait for an eternity while it be in servitude or free souls we will be waiting together" said Radius as he smiled at her

"Are you coming or not? I don't want to die of old age" said the strange pony as he started to chuckle

Arena and Radius claimed abroad the boat, the strange pony took off while still laughing.

"It seems the grim reaper is going to get new servants!" shouted the strange pony while he continue to laugh

The boat eventually arrived to the other side and the trio went off the boat and continue their journey, until they saw a black dot in the distance. As they approach the dot, they suddenly saw scrolls and scrolls all over the place.

"What is this?" ask Crescent

"The dead" said a voice

Crescent look around and saw the black dot from before

"Excuse me are you the grim reaper?" ask Crescent as she tap on the dark cloak

"Indeed I am" said the reaper as he turn around

Crescent, Arena and Radius all gasp and they saw what seems to be a unicorn stallion, with small blue eyes in its eye socket, he held his scythe in his hoof and wore a long black cloak going down his body and attach with a pony skull.

"You're the grim reaper!" said Arena with a surprise tone

The grim reaper just stares at them

"What are you doing here? You're not at peace? In your own world of peace and joy?" ask the reaper

"We want to make a deal!" said Crescent

"A deal? What kind of deal?" ask the reaper as he bought his scythe across his chest

Continue Reading for Making a deal with death

**End**


	3. Making a deal with death

**A Deal with the Dead**

**Making a deal with death**

"You want to make a deal?" ask the reaper as he turn his scythe around in circles "It's been a very long time since a pony has wanted to make a deal with me"

"We want to return to the living!" said Crescent as she caught the reaper's reaction

"Return to the living!" said the reaper as he was surprise "Well, Well"

"It would only be for a few days and then we will return to you" said Crescent

"Alright" said the reaper

"Why are you agreeing so easily?" ask Arena

"I'll bring you back to the living for two days and two days only but in return for my service you must give something in return" said the reaper as he lowered his scythe

"Of course! Thank you!" said Arena as she smiled at him

The Grim reaper eyes glowed brighter and started to smile or what seems to be a smile

"What I want is the souls of your first born foals" said the reaper as he moved his scythe in a small circle and showed the faces of Poetic and Lightning

"WHAT!" shouted Arena and Radius

"YOU CAN'T HAVE THEM!" shouted Crescent

"There no other way for you to return to the living" said the reaper as he turn around

"Wait!" shouted Arena

The reaper turned his head around and looks at them

"I'm sorry that she shouted at you but please there must be another way?!" ask Arena

"But first why do you want our foals souls? You can have any souls you want and why them?" ask Crescent

"Your foals are one of the most interesting ponies I've ever seen" said the reaper as he called two scrolls "Lightning Flare daughter of Arena and Radius, has seen many things and experience many things as well but she has also seen many sadness and joy. She is a priceless soul, that I want for myself. And of course Poetic Quill son of Crescent Quill and Strong Steed, he also suffered many things in his life, living on his own since he was five, his life was in danger as well but somehow he managed to survive. Another soul I want for myself, he could bring me some entertainment for a few million years. I also found it very entertaining when he finally found happiness but was still suffered through so much pain and nopony was there for him." as he started to chuckle.

"What were those scrolls?" ask Radius

"These scrolls tell me everything about the pony! How they lived, what they did, their pain and joy and sometimes their deaths. Dead or alive these scrolls tell me everything about the pony, just like yours!" said the reaper as he continue to chuckle slightly while he bought one more scroll "You life is very interesting, you've done so many bad things before your death! And I see that you didn't tell your campaigns about your sins" as he look at Crescent.

"What are you getting at?!" ask Crescent as she worriedly look at the reaper

"I'll return to the living for two days if you tell your friends about your sins, only when or if they forgive you! I'll return you and I won't take the souls of your first born foals, you'll return here and live in peace while you wait for them" said the reaper as he started to laugh

"My….my sins!" said Crescent as she look at Arena and Radius

"Crescent what is he talking about?!" ask Arena

"Tell them! Tell them what you did to their daughter and I'll give you what you want" insisted the reaper as he was enjoying every moment

"Crescent what happened when you were alive?!" demanded Radius

Crescent ginned her teeth together as she thought she would have never need to think of her mistakes again. But she must tell them! If it means that she would see her love and son once more.

"I….I…..I….Night pick Skyangle over me and I was full of revenge….I…I took over his mind but I was stop by Princess Cadence and your daughter!" said Crescent as she couldn't bear to look at them

"Wh…What did you do?!" demanded Arena with an angry tone

"I…...I took them and stole their magic!" said Crescent as she started to cry

"WHY?! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" shouted Arena

"You forgot to mention that she was pregnant with her third foal and almost died because of you!" said the reaper as he continue to laugh

"You…..you almost killed our daughter!" shouted Arena as she wanted to kill her

"I'm so sorry!" shouted Crescent as she fell onto her knees and beg for forgiveness "I…..I was blinded by revenge and did horrible things. Not a day of my life when I was alive and now, that I don't regret every moment of those days"

"Ho…How could you?! She….she our only daughter! We died for her and you want to take her life away?!" ask Arena as she started to tear up

"Arena" said Radius as he took her in his hooves

"Arena! Please forgive me! Never in my entire life that I wanted to hurt anypony and made the biggest mistake in my life! And if I could I would take it back in a heartbeat, I would change everything if I could!" shouted Crescent as she bowed in forgiveness

"Arena, Radius she was going to kill your daughter! Your only foal, the entire reason why you wanted to protect her against Sombra! You want revenge don't you? I can help you in your revenge!" said the reaper as he walk towards them "Reject Crescent to the eternal punishment and I'll return to your daughter!"

"What are you saying?" ask Radius

"She doesn't disserve your forgiveness, she endangered your daughter's life! Not to mention the downfall of your beloved Cloud Kingdom! You both know that losing their ruler would destroy the kingdom and might even cause a war! All of that could have happened because of Crescent Quill! And was more unbelievable she found happiness and love and now she wants to return! Going unpunished for her sins? Are you going to let that happened?" said the reaper as he gave small chuckles "She not worthy of your forgiveness or your help!"

"And she found happiness after all she did to our family" said Radius

"Yes! Yes she did! Think for yourselves! Not for the mare you cause so much suffering to so many ponies!" said the reaper as he burst into laughter "What are you going to do? Are you going to punish her for her sins? Bring her to her fate and you'll be able to see your daughter!" as he bought up the imaged of their daughter once more.

Arena and Radius didn't says a thing and just look at each other

"Well?" ask the reaper as he approach the imaged, to encourage them and bringing more entertain himself "Are you going to punish her for what she did?!"

Crescent desperately looks at Arena and Radius and waited for her fate

"No!" said Arena as she back away from the reaper "If I do what you say…..then I'm no better than she was"

The Grim Reaper back away in surprise

"Crescent we see that you regret what you did and that you would do anything to change it, only a true and kind pony would. Crescent we forgive you for what you did and we're happy that you found happiness in your life" said Arena as she smiled at her

Crescent, Arena and Radius look at the reaper and waited for what he was going to says

"I'm impressed" said the reaper as he teleported his scythe away

"What do you mean?" ask Crescent

"A true heart, pure and free" said the reaper as he turnaround from them "Only when a soul has revealed his or her mistakes and accepted forgiveness. Can a soul live in true peace with its sins and a soul who can defy temptation. Temptations those are too powerful and desired, even when those temptations come from me. Not being selfish and thinking of others is what a true soul at peace can be. I will return all three of you to the land of the living" as he smiled or what seems to be a smile of relief.

The reaper lit his horn and three necklaces with clocks attach to it appeared in mid air

"I can't believe it!" said Crescent

"Wait what happened to the boat pony?" ask Arena

"He was selfish, rude, unkind and full of hatred! He wanted to return to the land of the living for himself and not for the ones he loves" said the reaper

"He lied to us" said Radius

"A soul full of hatred" said Crescent as she finally understood what her mistakes could have bought her, if she hadn't regret what she did or ask forgiveness.

"Now those necklaces will return to the land of the living for two days once the time is up you'll be return to the land of the dead. But you cannot let the living see you beside the ponies you want to talk, I'll be watching you and if you talk to anypony besides the ones you love. I will sentence you to an eternity in hell and refuse entry from everypony of your family for a billions years!" said the Reaper as he glared at them "You cannot mention anything of the land of the dead to the living!"

Crescent, Arena and Radius look into his 'eyes' and saw it wasn't joking, they knew if they broke his rules. He wouldn't hesitate to send them to hell in a heartbeat and take the souls go the ones their love for his own game.

"We swear!" said Crescent, Arena and Radius

"See you in two days" said the reaper as he place the necklaces on their necks

Crescent, Radius and Arena slowly disappear and started to feel alive once more

"Thank you" said Crescent as the last part of her left the land of the dead

"Very interesting souls, very interesting indeed" said the reaper as he summoned another scroll

Crescent, Arena and Radius slowly reappear and found themselves in a white land, with beautiful white coming down from the sky, a cold went though their fur.

"Winter" said Crescent as she took a very deep breathe with her lungs "I miss being alive so much!"

"It's been more than a thousand years since we saw our daughter!" said Arena as she smiled at Radius

Continue Reading for Heart warming eve

**End**


	4. Hearts Warming Eve

**A Deal with the Dead**

**Heart warming eve**

_(Not every royal has a speaking role but here's who there Lightning Flare, Snow Storm, Celestia, Luna, Elsie, Noble Laureate, Shining Armour, Cadence, Twilight Sparkle, Flash Sentry, Light Wishes, Bright Star, Mythic, Nightwing, Skyangle, Lily Daze, Poetic Quill, Crescent Ink, Serene and Strong Steed)_

Heart warming eve has finally arrived, all three kingdom have decorated the castle, cities and house in beautiful decorations. It was the time of the year was everypony meets together and spend the holiday together. Most years the royals couldn't gather all together for the holiday but this year ever royal we're able to get free and spend the holiday together just like any other family. Every member of the royal family all reunited at Canterlot castle and talk about lost times.

"Lightning it so nice to see you!" shouted Cadence and Twilight

"It's been forever!" said Lightning as she hug them both

"Light!" shouted Elsie as she ran towards her

"Elsie!" shouted Light

"Yo Night!" said Noble as he patted him on the back

"Noble" said Night as he smiled at him

"Hey Mythic" said Crescent as she smiled at her cousin

"Crescent do you want to play?" ask Mythic as he smiled at her

"Yea!" shouted Crescent

"Welcome everypony!" shouted Celestia

Everypony stop talking and watch as Celestia and Luna made their announcement

"I'm sure that all of you are overjoyed to finally spend Heart warming eve all together" said Luna as she smiled at her family

"This has been a long awaited" said Celestia

"Now let's celebrate as a family!" shouted Luna as she happily used the royal Canterlot voice

Meanwhile Crescent, Arena and Radius tried to figure out what part of Equestria they were in and how in Celestia we're they going to find their love ones without being seen.

"Where are we?" ask Arena

Radius walks up the small hill that was ahead of them, in hopes to get a better look of where they could have been.

"Look there some small town" said Radius

Arena and Crescent walk up the hill as well, to see what town it could be.

"This is Ponyville!" said Crescent as she was overwhelm by good and bad memories

"Ponyville?" ask Radius as he look at Arena

"Yes! I use to live here before my death" said Crescent as she felt some tears coming "Wow! I never thought I would miss crying" as she rub some off her face

"It does feel wonderful to be alive once more" said Arena as she look at her hooves, to feel her heart beat once more, to breath the fresh air, to feel the cold, to be alive even if it's for two days.

"We need to find them" said Crescent as she started to walk down the hill and head towards Ponyville

"What are you doing?!" ask Radius as he rush towards her "If we get seen my anypony! The reaper will take us back and condemn us to an eternity of servitude or worst!"

"Well, if we're truly alive once more then I can use my magic and find out where the royals went" said Crescent as she lit her horn "And I know the perfect spell"

Ditzy Doo walk around Ponyville, to admire the beautiful decorations that the town's ponies of Ponyville put so much work into it. The beautiful candy canes, which are painted in white and red, the snowponies, the midsole tolls and so much more.

"Excuse me?!" said a strange voice

"Hum?" ask Ditzy as she turn around and saw a white coated unicorn mare, with green eyes, light blue mane and a candy cane cutie mark. "Oh! Hey there! Happy Heart Warming eve!"

"Its heart warming eve!" said this strange mare

"Uh...yea it is?" said Ditzy as she strange look at her "We're you living under a rock?"

"Oh! Uh...of course not! I was playing a joke!" said the mare as she nervously smiled at her

"Oh! 'Hahaha' I guess it was funny!" said Ditzy as she smiled at her "So what your name?"

"Uh...Candy...?" said the mare as she could feel nervous sweat coming

"Well it's nice to meet you Candy! I'm Ditzy Doo!" said Ditzy as she took Candy's hoof and started to shake it

"Yes...likewise!" said Candy as she removed her hoof from Ditzy "I was wondering if you could help me?"

"Of course I can!" said Ditzy

"Do you know where Poetic Quill is?" ask Candy

"You mean Prince Poetic Quill?" ask Ditzy as she look at the mare with a confused look

"Prince!" said Candy as she couldn't believe her ears

"Uh...well yea! He's a prince now, he married Prince Nightwing's daughter" explain Ditzy

"Night!" said Candy in complete shock

"Why don't you know about all of this?!" ask Ditzy as she started to get very suspicious "All over in Equestria ponies know about it"

"I...I come from another land!" lied Candy as she gave a false smile "So...where is he?"

"He must be in Canterlot to spend the holiday with the other royals and it's the very first time where all the royals are spending it together" said Ditzy as she focus her eyes on Candy's face "You know...you look familiar for some reason?!"

"Uh...I have to go! Happy Heart warming eve!" shouted Crescent as she immediately left

"She kinda looks like Crescent Quill? Hum...I guess it was my imagination" said Ditzy as she continue her way through Ponyville

Candy left Ponyville has fast as she could and arrived at the small hill, Candy lit her horn and her body slowly began to melt away.

"How did it go?" ask Arena as she walk out of her hidden spot

"It went well" said Crescent as she looks behind her to make sure nopony had followed her

"So what did you get?" ask Radius

"Well my son is a prince, he married my friend's daughter and he's in Canterlot castle!" said Crescent as she still couldn't believe that of all the mares in Equestria, he married Night's own daughter.

"And you didn't find anything about our daughter?!" ask Radius with an annoyed tone

"This mare told me, that all the royals are spending the holidays together which means your daughter must be there too" said Crescent

"Well look like we're off to Canterlot!" said Arena

Crescent and Mythic ran around the royal gardens while the adults talk about boring stuff

"Crescent do you want to make a snowpony?!" ask Mythic

"Sure!" shouted Crescent as she ran towards him

Crescent and Mythic start to make the base for their snowpony when suddenly, Crescent was hit by a snowball.

"Hey!" shouted Crescent

"Hahahah!" laugh Mythic

"Oh yea!" said Crescent as she formed a snowball with her magic

Crescent threw her snowball but Mythic saw it coming and quickly dodge it, instead of hitting Mythic it accidentally hit her father.

"Oops!" said Crescent as she ran towards her father "Sorry dad"

"It's alright" said Poetic as he removed the snow from his face

"Dad we're making a snowpony!" shouted Crescent as she pulled on her father's hoof

"It's going well" said Poetic as he smiled at her

"Uncle do you want to help us?" ask Mythic

"I would love too but first we need to eat!" said Poetic as he place Crescent onto his back

"Yeah! Food!" shouted Mythic as he ran off ahead

"Mythic is always thinking of food" said Crescent as she wrap her hooves around her father's neck

"He's a growing stallion" said Poetic while he walk back to the castle

"Dad can I sit next to you?" ask Crescent

"Of course you can, honey" said Poetic as he stop and smiled at her "You do know that daddy loves you very much"

"I do!" said Crescent as she smiled at her father "And I love you and mommy as much!" as she hug her father

"I will do anything for you" said Poetic as he continue to head to the castle "And I'll always support you no matter what you do"

Poetic entered the castle with Crescent and went to the dining hall once they finish washing up

"Who was that?" ask a voice

"I don't know but we've finally made it" said another voice

"Let's go see them, after all this years we can finally see them once more" said a third voice

"Come on! I want to see my son" said the first voice as they ran towards the castle

"Crescent wait for us!" shouted Arena and Radius

"I'm coming Strong, Poetic!" thought Crescent as she started to cry with joy "We will be reunited once more!"

Continue Reading for Reuniting with what was lost

_(Mythic is about sixteen and he just playing with his young cousin who's six, if any of you we're wondering how old was Mythic)_

**End**


	5. Reunited with what was lost

**A Deal with the Dead**

**Reunited with what was lost**

After a wonderful heart warming eve diner, the royal family spared out around the castle and continue to talk with each other. But one pony was all alone in the royal gardens, Poetic was standing outside staring at the night sky.

"Another heart warming eve without you" said Poetic while he stared at the moon "I should be use to this but I'm not"

"Daddy are you okay?!" as he heard Crescent's voice

"I'm just fine" said Poetic as he smiled at her

"Are you sure? You look sad?" ask Crescent as she sat next to her father

"I was just thinking" said Poetic as he look back up towards the sky

"Of what?" ask Crescent

"Your grandmother Crescent Quill" said Poetic as he smiled at the thought of her name

"Grandpa Night says she was very nice" said Crescent as she knew all about her grandmother and why she was named after her "I wish I could meet her"

"Me too" said Poetic

Meanwhile in the hallways of Canterlot castle, Lightning and Snow were walking around the castle as the good and bad memories returned.

"You remember when we would secretly meet her?" ask Snow while they pass and hallway

"Of course I do" said Lightning as she leaned on him "It was so much fun"

"What's your favorite place?" ask Snow as he stop and sat down

"The throne room" said Lightning while she sat next to him "That's where it all began"

"That's my favorite place too!" said Snow as he took her into his hooves "The day my life would change forever!"

Lightning and Snow kiss each other on the lips and embrace each other, Lightning opened her eyes and saw two strange figures. That were standing behind Snow, she quickly moved away from him and try to see who it was.

"Lightning is there something wrong?!" ask Snow as he turn around and saw the figures

Lightning lit her horn and immendiatly deactivated

"Im…..Im….Impossible!" said Lightning as she back away

Lightning accidently trip over her own hooves and fell onto Snow, who caught her but fell towards the ground.

"Lightning are you hurt?!" shouted a mare's voice

"Who are you?!" demanded Snow as he stood up onto his hooves and stood in front of his wife

"We should be asking you that question!" shouted a stallion's voice

"D….m….uh….!" said Lightning as she was too in shock

One of the figure moved towards them, Snow lit his horn and fired a spell near their hooves. The figured that moved lit its horn in return and fired a spell at Snow's hooves, Snow and the figure were about to engage in battle when Lightning stood up.

"Snow stop it!" said Lightning as she walk in between them

"Lightning you know them?!" ask Snow

"Know them? They're the reason that I'm alive right now" said Lightning as she still couldn't believe it

"What?" ask Snow as he wasn't following

"Their my parents" said Lightning as she lit her horn and revealed them from the shadows

"Parents!" said Snow in complete shock

Poetic and Crescent were sitting in the snow and look at the beautiful night, that princess Luna especially made for this night.

"I'm getting cold dad" said Crescent while she rub her hooves together

"We should get inside and get some hot coco" said Poetic as he smiled at her

"Yay!" shouted Crescent as she jump up and down

"Let's go!" said Poetic as he stood up

Poetic and Crescent were making their way back to the castle when suddenly some strange magic was forming a circle on the ground.

"Crescent stay behind me!" shouted Poetic as he push her behind him with his hoof

"Daddy what's going on?!" ask Crescent as she worriedly look at her father

"Teleportation spell" said Poetic as he prepared himself for whatever was going to appear

Poetic closed his eyes as the teleportation spell was completing, he reopened them and saw a white coated unicorn mare, with a purple mane, sky blue eyes, with crescent moon with a quill and a necklace with a clock around her neck.

"Who are you and what are you doing here on royal grounds?!" shouted Poetic as he lit his horn

"P….Po…Poetic! Is…is….is that really you?!" ask the mare as she couldn't stop staring at him

"How do you know me?!" ask Poetic

"I…..I….I only saw you for a few minutes but a mother would never forget her own foal" said the mare as she started to cry

"What are you talking about?!" ask Poetic as he started to suspect her, that she came from the metal hospital and that she was obsess with him.

"Of course you can't remember me" said the mare as she smiled at him

"Tell me who you are or be arrested for transposing!" warned Poetic

"My name is Crescent Quill or if you want _Equestria biggest enemy _or you might have heard _The monster of the crown!_" said Crescent as she sadly look away at the thought of her new nicknames.

"Crescent Quill has been dead for over twenty eight years!" said Poetic as he was pretty sure that this mare indeed came from the metal hospital.

"Poetic its really me! I returned to see you!" said Crescent as she tried to approach him but was regretted

"Why should I believe you?!" ask Poetic

"Poetic there you are!" as he heard his father's voice

Crescent widen her eyes in surprise as tears started to over flow

"You're not going to leave your wife alo…!" said Strong when he suddenly notice the mare staring at him

"S…..Strong…..!" said Crescent as she covered her mouth in shock and joy

"Cr….Cr…Crescent is that really you?!" ask Strong as he thought his eyes were playing a trick on him

Crescent walks towards her husband and tenderly kisses him on the lips, Poetic watch the entire thing still confused as ever.

"I've miss you so much!" said Crescent as she place her hoof onto his cheek

"I've miss you too!" said Strong as he started to cry "How….how are you here?!"

"I'll explain everything later but I can tell you that this necklace is the very reason why I'm here" said Crescent as she look down at her necklace and watch it tick.

"Wait dad…I…..is…what!" said Poetic as he had no idea what was going on

"Dad I think its grandma Crescent" said Crescent Ink as she walk out from behind her confused father

"Poetic you have a daughter!" said Crescent as she smiled at the filly

Poetic look at his father and knew that his father only loved one mare and one alone, it was and will forever be his mother. Poetic stared closely at `this` mare and started to see the resemblance with Crescent Ink and a bit of himself.

"M…..m…mom!" said Poetic as he couldn't believe his eyes

"Poetic!" said Crescent as she took him into his hooves

Crescent held her son in her hooves and saw how much time had pass since her death, her little newborn son was now a full grown stallion with a family of his own.

Continue Reading for A Mother and her lost son

**End**


	6. A mother and her long lost son

**A Deal with the Dead**

**A mother and her long lost son**

Poetic couldn't believe that his mother was here, she was alive and she was with him. They were finally a family even tho it's for two days, Poetic wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.

"I have so much to tell you" said Crescent as she held her son's big hooves, she still couldn't believe that her small newborn foal grew up so fast.

"Me too" said Poetic

"Dad what about mom?" ask Crescent Ink as she pulled on her father's tail

"Poetic you never represented me my first grandfoal" said Crescent as she smiled at her

"Of course!" said Poetic as he gave Crescent Ink a small push with his hoof

Crescent Ink slowly walk towards her grandmother

"Mom! Meet your grandfoal Crescent Ink!" said Poetic

"I'm so happy to meet you" said Crescent as she extended her hoof at her

"Me too" said Crescent Ink as she only saw a kind pony and not this evil pony she was told by her classmates

"Honey, can you please get your mother?" ask Poetic

"I'll be back!" shouted Crescent Ink as she ran off

"You have a beautiful daughter" said Crescent as she watch her grandfoal enter the castle "She look like you at that age"

"I don't think so" said Poetic

"I believe she looks like you" said Strong as he kiss her on the cheek

"Poetic!" as they all heard a mare's voice

Crescent turns around and saw a mare crying her granddaughter and Night!

"Ni...Night!" said Crescent as she was in complete shock

Night and Lily walk closer to ponies when suddenly Night recognize the white coated mare, he immediately stop dead in his tracts. He couldn't believe his eyes, he was seeing Crescent Quill!

"Dad? Dad what's wrong?" ask Lily as she notice her father's expression

"I...Im...Impossible" said Night as he couldn't move

"Hello Night" said Crescent as she walk towards him

"Hello?" said Lily as she look at the approaching mare

"C...C...Cr...Crescent is that really you?!" ask Night as he back away

"I've miss you" said Crescent as she gave a small smile

"Wait! Crescent?" ask Lily as she look closely at the mare

"Lily I would like you to meet my mother, Crescent Quill" said Poetic as he walk towards her

"Mother?!" said Lily in surprise

"Mom! She grandma!" said Crescent Ink as she jump off her mother's back

"How are you alive?!" ask Night

"I should probably explain" said Crescent

Crescent explains the best she could without breaking the rulers that the reaper set, since she knew what punishment she would get if she did. Night and Lily just stare at her in disbelief of her story but they couldn't says anything since she was right in front of them.

"I...I...I need sometime alone!" said Night as he opened his wings and flew off

"Dad wait!" shouted Lily as she watch her father fly off

Crescent look at Poetic and Strong

"This isn't the reunion I was expecting" said Crescent

"Lily I know this is hard to believe but my mother as return from the dead for two days" said Poetic as he place his hoof onto her shoulder

"I don't understand what's happening" said Lily as she look at in confusion

"I know and I'll explain everything to you but I want you to meet my mother" said Poetic

"Alright" said Lily as she smiled at him

"Mom this is the mare that change everything for the better, Lily Daze" said Poetic as he smiled the biggest smile

"Hello Lily, you know you look like your mother" said Crescent as she took her into her hooves, which surprised Lily for a short moment

"Me too" said Lily as she wrap her hoof around her

"Thank you" said Crescent as they parted

"For what?" ask Lily

"For making my son's life better, for bringing him happiness when I couldn't" said Crescent as she was extremely grateful to her

"She was there for me though everything" said Poetic as he kissed her on the cheek "And I could never repay her"

Lily blush in embarrassment

"There no need for that, Poetic" said Lily

"Poetic" said Crescent

"Yea?" ask Poetic as he face her

"Ca...Can you ever forgive me" said Crescent as she shamefully look away

"Us, can you forgive us" said Strong as he knew what Crescent was thinking about

"Because of my choices I wasn't able to be there for you, I couldn't experience everything a mother does when she see her foal grow up. You went through so much pain and sadness because of my name, my choices in life didn't affect my life but yours as well." said Crescent as she started to tear up

"And I you left you alone, to leave my five year old son in that forest! What kind of father even thinks about that?! I didn't even try to see you again once you were older" said Strong as he look away as well

Poetic didn't says anything and just stare at his parents, he knew whatever choices they made it was for the best.

"There no reason to be sorry" said Poetic as he walk towards them "My life was hard I admit that but because it was hard, I could see how precious life was. I could see that making a bad decisions could cost you everything you care about. I'm not angry with either of you because I know that your choices was for the best" as he took them into his hooves.

"We wanted to protect you but we should have done it in another way" said Crescent as she smile

"Crescent can you forgive me for living our son?" ask Strong

"You didn't it to protect him from ponies who would have killed him, you had no choice" said Crescent as she gave him a reassuring smile "Of course I forgive you"

Strong took her in his hooves and kiss her tenderly on the lips

"Did you ever find love again?" ask Crescent as they parted

"You're the only mare that my heart belongs too, I could never love another mare like I love you" said Strong as he hug her "I missed you so much"

"I missed you both" said Crescent

"I don't want you to leave!" said Poetic as he started to tear up

"Poetic" said Lily as she held his hoof

"Don't cry daddy" said Crescent Ink as she gave a reassuring hug on her father's hoof

"Poetic don't be sad" said Crescent as she whip some tears away "Our family isn't perfect, we had so many problems that we couldn't be together. But you have a family of your own, a family I wish we could have had"

"If only we could...ju...just one day" said Poetic as he look away in hid his tears

"One day as a normal family" said Strong as he look at Crescent

"Can we? Can we have one night as a family...before you go?!" ask Poetic as he look at his parents

"That a wonderful idea" said Strong

"I wouldn't change it for the world but first I have one thing to do before" said Crescent

"What is it?" ask Poetic

"I can't and won't find peace until I fix my mistakes" said Crescent as her memories of her old life returned

"What do you have to do?" ask Lily

"I need to see Lightning and Cadence and ask for their forgiveness" said Crescent as she look at the castle "But I don't think they will but it never hurt to try"

Continue Reading for Thank you

**End**


	7. Thank you

**A Deal with Death**

**Thank you**

Lightning couldn't stop staring at her parents, she knew that they died over a thousand years ago but here they are standing right in front of her. Snow was also in complete shock as he never thought he would meet his wife's parents like this!

"Lightning!" said Arena as she rush towards her and took her into her hooves

Arena held her tight close to her, she had long awaited to hold her own daughter since her birth. This time was different then the last time where they first met in the land of the dead, this time they're both alive and hugging when you're alive is different when dead.

"H...How?!" ask Lightning as she parted from her mother

"I can't tell you the details but I can only be here for two days" said Arena while she held her daughter's hooves "But never mind that, Look at you! You've grown so much and your mane is longer!"

"And wiser" said Radius as he kiss her head

"I've missed you both so much" said Lightning as she started to cry

"Lightning?" ask Snow as he look at them

"Oh! Snow I'm so sorry!" said Lightning as she whip her tears away

"There your parents!" said Snow as he still couldn't believe what he was seeing

"Who are you?! How do you know my daughter?!" demanded Radius as he lit his horn and was about to aim at Snow

"Dad! Stop it!" said Lightning as she stood in front of her father "He's my husband! I'm married to him!"

"What!" said Radius in shock

"So you're the one who earned our daughter's heart" said Arena as she smiled at him

"Uh...yea" said Snow as he didn't have a clue to says

"Did you treat our daughter well?!" ask Radius with a rude tone

"Dad! Dad! He's been and always treating me well to well" said Lightning

"Good" said Radius as he gave him a small smile

"I can't believe how much you've grown!" said Arena as she took her daughter into her hooves once more "There was so much! So much I wanted to show you, so much I wanted you so experience! If only that day never happened!"

"Arena there was nothing we could have done" said Radius as he place his hoof onto her's

"Mom it's alright, I know what you did was for the best and I don't even blame both of you for was happened" said Lightning as she parted from her once more "Celestia raised me and like you would have. And I was able to meet Snow and have a wonderful family"

"We know what Crescent Quill did and of course what happened when we first met" said Arena as she started to cry

"How much suffering did you see?!" ask Radius as he wrap his hoof around Arena

"I had some but every time there was something hard, I always had Snow with me" said Lightning as she smiled at him

"We went through a lot" said Snow as he return her smile

Arena and Radius just smile in reassurance

"Lightning where did you ran off?" As they all heard Celestia's voice coming closer to them

"Are you with Snow?" as they heard Luna's voice as well

"Over here!" Shouted Lightning as she went off to meet her

"Celestia! Luna!" Said Arena and Radius as they were about to see their friends and the very pony who took care of their daughter.

"Lightning you always running off somewhere" said Celestia as she was unaware of the new guest

"Well I had a good reason this time" said Lightning

"You're like your mother, she would always run off somewhere" said Luna as she huge her

"Well that's not always true" said Arena as she join them

Celestia and Luna widen her eyes in shock disbelief, as they knew that they died over a thousand years ago. They witnessed it themselves, they saw their blood coming out from their bodies, they saw them take their last breath.

"W...wh...it...its im...impossible!" said Celestia as she back away

"Thi...this...this is a trick!" said Luna

"You haven't change since we last saw you both" said Radius as he and Snow join the others

"R...Ra...Radius!" said Celestia as she couldn't believe her eyes

"It's been awhile hasn't it?" ask Radius

"H...how?!" ask Luna

"We can't tell you the details but these necklaces are the reason why we're here" said Arena as she held her necklace with her hoof

Celestia and Luna didn't care how they were still here, they just took their dear friends in their hooves. Celestia and Luna held them in their hooves, there was no doubt! They were alive, their hearts were beating in their chest.

"I...I can't believe it!" said Celestia as he voice crack in shock

"Arena! Radius! I'm so sorry!" said Celestia as she started to cry

"What are you talking about?!" ask Radius

"I...I...I was too weak...I couldn't do anything to help you!" said Celestia as tears fall down her cheeks

"We...we should have stop you! We could have found another way" said Luna as she grinned her teeth in guilt

"We would have still went" said Arena as she whip off their tears "There was nothing you could have done"

"But because of us! Yo...You wouldn't able to take care of your daughter!" said Luna as she look at Lightning

"It's true, we didn't want to die this soon, so soon after she was born three months ago. But we would have still have went, we would have went to save our daughter life" said Radius as he smiled them

"Thank you" said Arena

"For what?!" ask Celestia

"For going back for our daughter and taking care of her when we couldn't" said Arena as she hug her daughter with her wing

"But I couldn't protect her when he fought against the dark king" said Celestia as she shamefully look away

"Mom I already told you" said Lightning as she walk towards her "What happened that day, was my decision and nothing else. You couldn't have done anything to stop me, I wanted to protect you and it was never your fault" as she hug her.

"Celestia, Luna you've both done so much for our family and we're in great debt to you" said Arena as she smiled at her

"I've missed you both so much" said Celestia as she took them in their hooves once more

Arena looks at her daughter

"What is it?" ask Lightning as she wondered what was going on

"We need to meet our grandfoals" said Arena

"Arena, Radius, Elsie is a spitting imagined of your daughter" said Celestia as she smiled at them

Continue Reading for Forgiveness

**End **


	8. Forgiveness

**A Deal with the Dead**

**Forgiveness**

Crescent, Lily, Strong, Crescent Ink and Poetic all entered the castle and headed towards the the lounge. As they arrived, they saw Celestia, Luna, Snow, Lightning, Arena and Radius all together and happy to see each other. Crescent stared at Lightning and she knew that she had to ask for her forgiveness even if she didn't want to hear it.

"Lightning!" said Crescent in a surprise and worried tone

Lightning stop her smiling and turn her head to face Crescent, the ever mare that cause her to lose her foal.

"Crescent your here too!" said Lightning as she back away

"You! What are you doing here?!" shouted Snow

"She came the same way we did" Said Arena

"And we're going back with her" said Radius

"Lightning I need to talk to you, you Cadence and Night" Said Crescent as she tried to approach them

"Why?!" Demanded Snow as he was very suspicious of her

"I want to ask your forgiveness for what I did" Said Crescent as she shamefully look away from their gaze

"Then you can apologies in front of the rest of the family" said Snow

"Arena, Radius could I talk with you for a moment?!" Ask Crescent as she motioned them

"Alright" said Arena and Radius as they knew what was on her mind

Arena, Radius and Crescent walk far enough so nopony could hear their whispered

"Would it break the rulers the reaper out?" Ask Crescent

"He said we can only see the ponies we want to talk too but he could be tricking us like he did with his temptation. And we personality don't know them, except our daughter, Celestia and Luna. We might have broken the rules already for talking to Snow, he isn't a loved one, we don't even know him" said Arena as she anxiously look at Snow in the distance.

"The reaper didn't do anything" said Radius

"It's strange, I've met my son's wife and my grandfoal and the reaper hasn't done anything" said Crescent as she thought the reaper would drag them back to the land of the dead

"We don't know what his planning back we can't take any more risk, you can't show your face to the rest of the royal family" said Arena

"Your right" said Crescent as she look back at her son "We're probably in trouble already, there no point of making it worse"

The trio returned to the group and gave their answer

"We can't it would break the rule" said Crescent

"You're lying! You're just finding a reason not to go!" said Snow

"Snow stop it! They can't tell us anything about their return and they have to follow the rules" said Lightning as she looks at him

"I'll get Cadence and my father" said Skyangle as she left

Skyangle later returned with Cadence, she explain what she was about to see but Cadence was still in shock.

"C...Crescent! And Arena and Radius!" said Cadence in a surprise tone

"It's nice to see you" said Crescent as she nervously smiled at her

"W...what...how in Equestria are you here?!" ask Cadence

Once more, Crescent explained their returned from the dead without saying every detail of course. Cadence just stared at them in disbelief, she wanted to deny it but how could she when they were standing right in front of her.

"Where's Night?" ask Crescent

"He didn't want to come" said Skyangle

"Cr...Cre...Crescent wh...what do you want?!" ask Cadence as she still couldn't believe her eyes

"I'm sorry" said Crescent as she look away

Lightning and Cadence just look at each other and then return their gaze to Crescent

"Cadence, Lightning, I'm so sorry for what I did to both of you! I don't know why, no I do know why! I was being a selfish pony! A pony who was only thinking of herself and not anypony, I didn't think that my actions would have consequence. I know you won't believe me but not a single day went by that I didn't hate myself for what I did. Even when I'm dead, I can't forgive myself! What I did was a disgrace, a action full of hatred! Lightning your parents forgave me for what I did but I don't see why they did?! I would have never forgiven somepony like that, if they did what I did to my foal." said Crescent as she felt her emotions over taking her and tears formed in her eyes.

Everypony was quiet, nopony said a word, they just stood there and stared at Crescent. Crescent stared at everypony's faces and saw nothing, she didn't see any hatred against her, or pity, or joy of seeing her like this not even delight of her regrets.

"How can anypony forgive me? The infamous Crescent Quill who wanted to destroy Equestria and the royals" said Crescent as tears overflow her cheeks

"I...I think I could forgive you eventually but what you did to Lightning and me! You stole our magic and try to destroy Equestria!" whispered Cadence as she refused to even glance in Crescent's sight

"Cadence!" said Crescent as she would have never thought that somepony would forgive her beside Arena and Radius "I know"

"You did so much pain to us, no to the royal family in general! What you did to Night, what you put Skyangle through!" said Cadence as she wrench her teeth together in frustration and anger "I could forgive you one day but I don't know about Night, Skyangle or Lightning"

Crescent faces Lightning and saw that she wasn't even staring at her, it seem that she wasn't even listening to what she was saying or Cadence.

"My parents forgave you" Said Lightning while still not glancing at Crescent

"We know what she did" Said Arena as she gave her daughter a reassuring smile "We know that she didn't affect us in her actions but it did affect our family. She took one of our grand foals from you and us, we may be dead and we can't be here for long but we're still part of the family."

"A family that always stay together no matter what" Said Lightning as she finally turns to Crescent

"Lightning there no reason for you to forgive me, I don't even deserve that forgiveness from Cadence or your parents" Said Crescent as she hated every moment of this

"Crescent, like that day before you were sentence, I removed the charge of murder and you we're able to find love and have a family. And I forgave you long ago even if you did cause the death of my third foal but what you suffered was much worst then we did" said Lightning as she gave her a forgiving smile while she walk towards her.

"Ho…..how can you just forgive me so easily?!" ask Crescent as she was in complete shock that Lightning and Cadence forgave her so easily after all she did to them.

"No matter what you did, you never deserve the fate you've gotten" said Lightning as she suddenly took Crescent into her hooves.

Crescent's widen her eyes in shock, she didn't know what to do? Should she wrap her hooves around Lightning or just stay like this?

"Can you forgive us for sentencing you to your death?!" ask Lightning while she still had Crescent in her embrace "Everypony knows about your mistakes but they don't know ours."

"Lightning right" said Cadence as she approach Crescent from behind Lightning "Because of us, because of our choice to punish you, you died much too soon then you we're suppose too"

"It was never your fault" said Crescent as she slowly lifted her hooves "What you did was because of my choice, none of this would have happened if I didn't become vengeful" as she wrap her hooves around Lightning.

Night stood outside and stared at the sky, he was thinking all about the events of when Crescent was alive and how much pain she caused to them.

"Nighty are you going to stay here all night?!" as he heard his wife's voice

"Not all night" said Night as he smiled at her

"You just stormed off earlier" said Skyangle as she sat next to him and lean against him

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me" said Night

"Come on Nighty! You can tell me anything" said Skyangle

Night took a deep breath and tried to find a way to tell, Skyangle that Crescent was alive

"How can I says this…?" said Night while he thought of the best way

"Crescent Quill is alive" said a mare's voice

"Nighty what are you talking about?" ask Skyangle

"I….I didn't says anything" said Night

"What? Then who?" ask Skyangle

"You still call him Nighty, Skyangle?" ask a mare's voice

Skyangle turned around and saw Crescent standing behind them with a small smile

"C…Cr….Crescent!" said Skyangle as she couldn't believe her eyes

"Skyangle" said Crescent as she walk towards them "It's been awhile"

"H…How?!" ask Skyangle as she stayed close to Night

"She came back" said Night as he casually turned his head around

"With this!" said Crescent as she showed her necklace

"What do you want?!" demanded Night with a angry tone

"I want to talk to you" said Crescent as she sat down

"About what?!" ask Night

"I'm sorry" said Crescent

"Are you?!" ask Night

"Night what I did to you and Skyangle was horrible! I broke up our friendship because of a simple and foolish crush. Night, Skyangle I don't deserve your forgiveness and I didn't deserve your friendship but before I become…..you know. My life before that was perfect! I had everything I could want and my life would have been more wonderful with Strong" Said Crescent as she started to tear up

"So you want our forgiveness?" ask Skyangle

"I am but I don't deserve it from either of you because I wouldn't be able to forgive myself" said Crescent

"Crescent your life could have been much better than the one you had" said Night as he walk towards her "You could have lived with Strong and your son, you could have been much happier. We could even still have been very good friends and most likely family"

"I know but because of my stupid mistakes! I wasted my perfect life I could had have and died to soon because of that" said Crescent as she knew that everything that has happened was her and her fault alone.

Night and Skyangle didn't say anything and just stared at Crescent, Crescent could see that they would never forgive her and how could she blame them.

"I'll leave you two alone, just don't do anything sneaky that get you into trouble with Celestia" said Crescent as she gave them one more smile

Crescent left Night and Skyangle alone and headed back to the castle

"I did miss your humour" said Night as he smiled at her

Crescent just returned his smile and rush into a hug

"Night I've missed you so much" said Crescent as she held him closer

"I wish we could have gotten to know each other better" said Skyangle

Crescent parted from Night and smiled at her

"Me too, I would have loved to know you for you and not as rivals" said Crescent as she hug her as well "When we meet once more, we could try to be friends"

"We're already are" said Skyangle as she smiled at her

Continue Reading for A day as a family

**End**


	9. A Day as a family

**A Deal with the Dead**

**A Day as a family**

Lightning and Poetic both went with their parents and spend the last day with them, everypony aware of the recent return. All decided to keep it a secret and to never speak a word about their return, Celestia and Luna gave an excuse for Lightning and Poetic's absents.

"Where's Lightning and Poetic?" ask Twilight as she saw that both of them were missing from the group

"Maybe their having an affair?" ask Mythic

"Mythic stop it!" shouted Light as she scolded her son

"There would never do that" said Snow in a defensive tone

"They had to do something important" said Celestia

Lightning and Poetic went they separate ways and went to their homes, which they wish they could have shared together many years ago. Poetic arrived at his home with his mother and father, Crescent and Strong walk around and saw their son's home.

"This is beautiful, Poetic" said Crescent while she look at some family photos

"Thanks" said Poetic

"Well! How about we make diner all together?" suggested Strong

Lightning managed to convince her parents to return to Cloud Kingdom, which they eventually accepted even tho they were worried that somepony would see them. Since Arena and Radius are one of the most recognizable and known ponies in the kingdom. Lightning successfully got her parents into the castle without any citizens, servants or royal guards seeing them.

"Well? What do you think?!" ask Lightning while she opened the throne doors with her magic

"It hasn't change one bit" said Arena as she place her hoof onto the walls

"Highness" as they all heard a stallion's voice

"Quick hide!" rushed Lightning as she pushes them behind a wall

Arena and Radius quickly hid and watch as they daughter took care of the situation

"What is it?" ask Lightning with a casual voice

"Majesty" said the royal guard as he bowed at her "You've returned much sooner"

"Yes, there was a situation that needed my attention! King Snow, Princess Elsie and Prince Noble are still at Canterlot Castle" said Lightning as she causally smiled at him

Arena and Radius watch in amazement, of how their daughter didn't show any hint of a lie. She just acted like any other day of her daily life, she reminded of them when they were alive.

"I see! Please forgive me for my rudeness" said the guard as he bowed at her once more "Please have a wonderful night, your majesty"

"Thank you and please dismiss all of the royal guards for tonight" requested Lightning

"Are you sure, your majesty?!" ask the royal guard as he didn't like the idea of living her alone "Something could happen?"

"Yes, it's alright, I'll be fine" said Lightning as she gave him a reassuring smile "Rest assure if there anything, I'll let you know"

"Of course, your majesty!" said the royal guard as he saluted

Arena and Radius waited for the royal guard to leave the room, Lightning closed the doors and signalled them to exist their hiding spot.

"That was wonderful" said Arena as she hugs her

"Thanks mom" said Lightning

Strong, Crescent and Poetic all entered the kitchen and started to make preparations for a family diner

"So what should we make?" ask Poetic while he took out some eggs

"Hum...what's your favourite meal, Poetic?" ask Crescent as she smiled at him

"Uh...well...what kind of meals did you do for dad?" ask Poetic

"Your father's favourite is vegetables, covered with a spicy sauce and chucks of soft eggs" said Crescent as she tried to remember her husband's favourite meal "If memories serves right"

"Crescent you remembered" said Strong as he smiled at her and held her close to him

"Of course I did" said Crescent

"We should get cooking!" said Poetic as he held a carrot in his magic

Lightning, Arena and Radius walk around the entire castle and saw that not much has changed since their daughter took power. They we're on their way to the royal library when Arena stop and just stared at a wall, Radius and Lightning went to join her.

"What are you doing, mom?" ask Lightning

"Is this part of the original castle?" ask Arena as she slide her hoof on the wall's surface

"It is" said Lightning as she watch her mother move her hoof around the wall

Arena push a brick and part of the wall fell down, Radius and Lightning look into the hole and saw an abandon room filled with old toys.

"What is this?" Ask Lightning as she step in

"This was supposed to be your play room" Said Arena as she lit the room with her horn

Strong and Poetic we're cutting some vegetables while Crescent prepared the rest of the meal

"How's it going over there?" ask Crescent as she glance at her two stallion

"Just fine but I think dad is having trouble" said Poetic as he watch his father struggle with a red pepper

"This is impossible to cut!" complied Strong while he look at his red pepper

"Dad you have to do it like this!" said Poetic as he used his magic to show his father the proper way of cutting a pepper "You have to cut the top, then remove the green part, after that you use the knife to cut around the core and edges and now you just cut the pepper into pieces" as he gave the knife back to his father.

"You have much more experience then me, son" said Strong while he put the cut peppers into a bowl

"Well, I had to cook all my meals and Lily enjoys my cooking" said Poetic while he walk towards the stove and threw in some tomatoes "She did have weird request when she was pregnant tho"

"I'm not surprise" said Crescent as she smiled at her son "I had weird request too when I was pregnant with you"

"Oh! I can insure that!" said Strong as the memories returned

"Strong I wasn't that bad!" said Crescent as she bump him with her hip

"Uh….I better not answer that" said Strong as he smiled at her

"Good choice" said Crescent as she returned cooking

Poetic laugh slightly and smiled at his parents but his smile didn't last very long

"I'm going to miss this so much" said Poetic as he sadly look away

"Hey! Don't think like that!" said Crescent as she lifted her son's chin "I'm here right now! And we're going to enjoy this as much as possible!"

"You're right, sorry" said Poetic as his smiled returned to his face

A few minutes later, a supper was ready and ready to be served. Poetic and Strong sat at the table while Crescent bought in the bowl of delicious food.

"Looks delicious!" said Poetic while he watch his mother place the bowl

"Of course it is! We made it as a family" said Crescent as she sat down and started to serve

"Let's eat!" said Strong

Radius, Arena and Lightning look around the secret room, Lightning was very surprised to see a secret room in the castle.

"And I thought I knew every inch of this castle" said Lightning as she pick up an old toy

"Arena how long did you know about this place?" ask Radius while he look at some paintings of jumping sheep

"I've gotten this built long ago, I wanted to be a surprise when Lightning turned five" said Arena as they memories returned, her memories of joy of raising a foal and all of the fun they could have had.

"This room is beautiful" said Lightning as she whip her mother's tears away "Tomorrow morning, I'm going to get this room restored"

"There no point now" said Arena as she look at the old room

"Yes there is" said Lightning as she removed some spider webs "Because whenever I go into this room, I'm going to remember this day"

"How you're going to explain this?!" ask Radius as he look at the hug hold

"I'll think of something!" said Lightning as she gave a joyful grin

Radius gave a small chuckle and turned to Arena

"I can assure that she didn't get that from me!" teased Radius

"Well!" said Arena as she turned her head around "I don't know what you're talking about, Radius!"

The family laugh and laugh all night, as they told stories and did everything a normal family would do but when they heard the clock sound. Twelve Arena and Radius suddenly started to notice strange things appearing on their bodies.

"Mom! Dad!" shouted Lightning as she rushed over to them "What's happening?!"

Lightning watch as wounds started to form onto their bodies, Lightning didn't have any idea what was going on but Arena and Radius had an idea.

"Th….this is how we died" said Arena as she could remember her death as clear as day

"What?!" ask Lightning as she had no idea what was going on

"Looks like the reaper didn't mention this" thought Arena as she smiled

"I think our bodies are returning to the way they were when he died" said Radius as he watch another wound form

"We have to return to Canterlot and meet up with Crescent" said Arena as she stood up and watch her wounds disappear

"Already! We haven't done anything!" said Lightning as she started to tear up

"Don't cry" said Arena as she place her hoof onto her cheek, while her wound on her hoof disappeared "Lightning like we said before, we will always be with you and we will always love you and one day we will be together once more".

"Family hug!" said Radius as he took his wife and daughter into his hooves

"I love you both!" said Lightning as she started to cry, Lightning touch her parents hoof with her and just smiled in joy and sadness.

Arena and Radius weren't the only ones who were feeling strange, Crescent started to feel extremely weak and his magic was almost gone. Crescent was so weak that she collapses onto the floor, Poetic and Strong rushed to her side.

"Mom! What's going on?!" ask Poetic in a very worried tone

"I…..I…..Its time" said Crescent as she felt her strength leaving her

"For what?!" ask Poetic as he held her hoof

"I….I have to return to the castle, I can't stay here it would break my promise" said Crescent as she smiled at him

Poetic didn't answer and just started to tear up, as he knew this would be the very last time he would see his mother. Crescent started to regain her strength and stood up, she smiled at her son and husband and chariest this moment with them for the last time.

"This must be how the reaper is letting us know, that our time here is up" thought Crescent

_(Well it wasn't my intention but that how you cut a pepper if you were ever wondering and if you were wondering when it all took place. It was in the night since neither Crescent nor Arena and Radius could let anypony see them. So Lightning and Poetic just spent the day catching up and as a family, and also played some games and stuff)_

Continue Reading for Farewell

**End**


	10. Farewell

**A Deal with the Dead**

**Farewell**

Crescent, Arena and Radius all rushed back to the castle in ordered to says their finally farewells and to returned to together. Everypony went to a hidden section of the castle and were ready to says they're farewells before Arena, Radius and Crescent returned.

"When are you leaving?" ask Poetic while he watch his mother stand beside Arena and Radius

"We don't know" said Crescent

"I suppose when we have too" said Arena

"Mom, Dad I'm going to miss you so much!" said Lightning as she took her parents into her hooves

"We'll miss you too" said Arena as she held her tight in her hooves "we would had love to meet our grand foals but we can't"

"It may be a day but it was the best day ever" said Lightning

"I would have scared the pants out you" said Radius as he patted in Snow back

"I'm already a bit scared" Admired Snow

"Dad!" Said Lightning as she look at him

Radius started to laugh and just hug his daughter

"I have to be the protective father at least once" said Radius as he kiss her on the head

"It was very nice to meet you, Radius and Arena" said Snow as he extended his hoof at them

Arena pulled Snow's hoof and bought him into a hug, Snow was surprised and was even more when he saw Radius smiling at him.

"Thank you for being there for our daughter" said Arena as she parted from him

Lightning smile at them

"Take care of her" said Arena as she smiled at Celestia and Luna

"Always" said Celestia as she hug her "I will always take care of her no matter what"

"We will miss you both so much" said Luna while she hug Radius

"Be happy" said Radius

Crescent stared at her family and was happy that she went on this journey

"Be good alright" Said Crescent as she smiled at her son

"We've only spent a day as a family" Said Poetic as he sadly look away

"We will be reunited one day" Said Crescent as she turned his head around

"I'll miss you, Crescent" Said Strong as he took her into his hoof

"Me too" Said Crescent as she kissed him on the lips

"You'll be the only mare I love" said Strong as he held her for the last time

"Strong you can love again" said Crescent

"No mare would ever be you and my heart still loves you" said Strong

"Bye grandma" said Crescent Ink as she hug her

"Good bye my little Crescent" said Crescent while she hug her

"It was nice to finally meet you" said Lily as she hug her

"Lily I'm so grateful for what you did for my son, there is now way I could thank you enough for making my son happy" said Crescent

"He made me happy too" said Lily

"Poetic listened to my letter" said Crescent as she glance at him "Those we're and still my last words to you"

"I will" said Poetic

"You can't tell anypony about this" said Crescent as she knew what would happened if they did "If you do, it won't go well for either of us"

"We promise" said everypony

Crescent, Arena and Radius all suddenly felt their hearts slowly slowing down, they all look at their necklaces and saw the hands slowing down. They knew it was time and any minute they'll be gone from the land of the living and back in the land of the dead.

"We love you, Lightning" said Arena and Radius as they both started to cry

"I love you too!" said Lightning as she whip some tears away

Snow wrap his hoof around her and held her close

"Take care of my daughter, Snowy!" said Radius

"Of course I will" said Snow as he smiled at him

"It may have been one day but I'm happy we spent it together as a family" said Poetic as he also started to cry "I love you, mom!"

"I love you too, Crescent" said Strong as he tried to hold back his tears

"I love you both so much" said Crescent as tears overflowed her cheeks "And when it's your time, I'll be waiting for you both"

Crescent, Arena and Radius all felt their hearts stop, they're eyes were filled with blackness and the faces of their loves ones slowly disappeared. When the light returned, they found themselves where they started with the reaper staring at them.

"Had fun?" ask the reaper while he moved his scythe

"We did" said Crescent with a worried tone as she knew that Arena, Radius and her might have broken his rulers

"Thank you for your help" said Arena as head towards the boat

"Where do you think you're going?!" demanded the reaper

"Back to our resting place" said Arena as she worriedly look at the reaper

"I've been watching you both" said the reaper

"Wh...what did you see?" ask Radius as he cautiously back away from the reaper

"Don't play with me! I'm the Grim Reaper and I can decided the fate of any soul, living or dead!" said the reaper with a slightly angry tone

"Snow Storm, Lily Daze, Crescent Ink and not to mention Ditzy Do! Those ponies you never knew before your deaths and you spoke to them!" said the reaper

"Ditzy Doo had no idea it was Crescent" said Arena

"And about the others?!" ask the reaper

"Grim Reaper please forgives us but we made sure not to mention anything about the land of the dead or our return, not even you! And they swore that they wouldn't mention anything to anypony!" said Crescent as she wouldn't dare glance into his dead blue eyes.

"All three of you are sentence ten years of servitude for letting outsiders see you!" said the reaper as he turned around from them

"What!" said Crescent in shock

"Would you prefer eternity?!" ask the reaper

"No but why? Why are you punishing us so easily?!" ask Crescent

"We did well to stop before you made it worse and I own a favour to the royal family of Cloud Kingdom" said the reaper as he stared at Arena and Radius

"What do you mean?" ask Arena

"You don't need to know, now leave before I change my mind" said the reaper

"Thank you, Grim Reaper! We will be here tomorrow" said Arena

Arena, Radius and Crescent all bowed in respect and returned to the boat

"Well, well" said the boat pony as he smiled with his flesh side "I'm impressed"

Arena, Radius and Crescent didn't answered him and just entered the boat

"Hehe!" laugh the boat's pony as he started to paddle away from shore

Arena and Radius arrived to their fantasy world and saw that nothing has changed since they left

"Goodbye, Crescent" said Arena as she hug her

"We had a nice adventure" said Radius as he hug her as well

"Thank you for everything" said Crescent as she smiled at them "If you ever need something come and see me"

Crescent was about to leave when suddenly Star swirl the breaded appeared in front of her with a alicorn filly standing next to him. This alicorn filly has a orange coat, orange and white mane, red eyes and a blue crescent moon with three stars.

"Star Swirl!" said Arena and Radius with a surprise tone

"Arena! Radius! It's so nice to see again" said Star Swirl as he smiled at them "And you too, Crescent"

"Thank you for your help, Star Swirl" said Crescent

"There no need to thank me, it was all your doing" said Star Swirl

"Star Swirl who's that filly with you?" ask Arena

"Tell them your name" said Star Swirl as he tenderly smiled at her

"My name is Aurora" said Aurora

"It's nice to meet you, Aurora" said Arena as she smiled at the filly

"Where's your parents?" ask Arena

"There not here" said Aurora as she look around

"They're alive" said Star Swirl

Arena widen her eyes in shock as she started to understand who was this filly parents

"How did you die?" ask Star Swirl

"I died before my birth" said Aurora

Arena knew, she knew deep down in her heart but she needed to make sure

"Do….do you know your parents names?!" ask Arena

"Lightning and Snow" said Aurora

Radius and Arena stared in complete shock, they couldn't believe that their meeting their dead grandfoal.

"She your daughter's third foal, the one she lost during _that_ event" said Star Swirl as he wink at them

"Aurora we know your parents, well you mother actually" said Arena as she still couldn't believe her eyes

"You do?" ask Aurora as she walk towards them with curiosity

"Yes! We're your mother's parents" said Arena as she extended her hoof at her "We're your grandparents"

"My grandparents?" ask Aurora

"You look just like you mother" said Radius as he smiled at her

Aurora look at Arena and Radius and then at the extended hoof, Aurora took Arena's hoof and smiled at them.

"I want to know more about my mommy" said Aurora

"We'll be happy to" said Arena as she place Aurora onto her back

Arena, Radius and Aurora headed towards the castle as a family even tho not everypony was there but it was enough. Crescent smiled and face Star Swirl who had a smile on his face as well, Crescent started to wondered if Star Swirl did it on purpose.

"Did you know?" ask Crescent

"I did but once she arrived here she got lost" said Star Swirl

"So you where looking for here when you found me?" ask Crescent

"I was but I still wanted to help you find happiness" said Star Swirl as he lit his horn "Rest in peace, Crescent Quill"

"Thank you" said Crescent as she watch him disappear

Crescent returned to her own world, she look around and saw it was still white when she left but this time she knew what she could imagined. Crescent closed her eyes and concentrated hard for a very long time, she reopened her eyes and saw herself in her home in the forbidden forest. But this time Strong was standing in front of her with a smile on his face and Poetic as a colt.

"Welcome home, Crescent" said Strong

"Mom!" said Poetic as he ran towards her and greeted her with a hug

Crescent smiled the biggest smile in her life and just started to cry

"I'm home! And I'm not going anywhere" said Crescent while tears overflow her cheeks

_(We're you happy to see Crescent again? I was thinking of talking her story when she was banished, if you like the idea let me know and be free to do any suggestions. And check my Deviantart if you curious how Aurora looks like, just go on my page and click on her name!)_

**End**


End file.
